Le colocataire de trop
by Ewziateck
Summary: Et si Matt n'était pas le gentil toutou de Mello mais son maître ?


**Le colocataire de trop**

Le réveil affichait cinq heures du matin et pourtant le blond n'avait toujours pas sommeil. Le regard rivait sur son écran plat il s'amusait à faire craquer les carreaux de chocolat entre ses dents. L'écran affichait toujours la même chose, le même endroit, la même personne, la même obsession pour le blond. Un nouveau carré céda lorsqu'il le prit en bouche. Cette hantise lui tapait sur les nerfs, il l'observait depuis des mois maintenant et il n'avait toujours pas dénouait le mystère. Il l'observait jouer avec des jeux sommaires, il s'était agacé devant ses puzzles, il le voyait se changer et cela toujours avec lenteur. Tout n'était que lenteur autour de sa hantise. Il avait tout fait, il l'avait copié, avait mit ses pyjamas immondes, mais jamais il ne l'avait égalé. Et une fois encore il se retrouvait devant son écran au beau milieu de la nuit a veillé sur ses rêves. Il présenta une nouvelle fois sa tablette a ses lèvres avant d'arrêter tout mouvement lorsque son écran s'anima.

- Je te hais Near

Il croqua dans sa tablette, les yeux toujours rivaient sur son obsession.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Neuf heures, le roux se réveilla lentement, le doux bruit de son réveil l'aidant. C'est passablement excédé par se bruit strident, il attrapa l'appareil pour le projetait à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'est avec une grâce subtile que le réveil vint embrasser le mur pour que leur amour produise une feu d'artifice. Se relevant sur un coude, passant une main fatigué dans ses cheveux en bataille, les yeux mi-clos souhaitant fuir la lumière, le roux s'assit finalement sur son lit. Il attrapa le paquet de cigarette posé sur le carton qui lui servait de table de nuit, ouvrant la boite pour en prendre une il eut l'immense joie de voir que c'était la dernière de ses consœurs. Il la pinça entre ses lèvres et l'alluma bien vite pour savourer l'odeur de fumé et la chaleur qui se diffuse dans son corps à chaque nouvelle bouffée de ce poison. Un sourire se dissimula un bref instant sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne décide à se lever à la recherche de sa deuxième addiction, une tasse de café. Il buta par deux fois sur ses cartons et, après une énumération en bonne et du forme de toutes les insultes qui lui venaient a la tête il atteignit enfin sa tasse de café fumante. Prenant soin avant tout de mettre ses lunettes sur son nez pour voir enfin un monde clair il observa la pièce tout en dégustant à la fois son café et sa cigarette.

La simple chambre qu'il louait était aujourd'hui emplit de cartons là où avant courait ses fils d'ordinateurs, ses ordinateurs rangés précautionnement, éteint. Un soupir passa ses lèvres pincées sur sa cigarette, un grondement sourd à qui ne savait quoi chercher. « Ils » l'avaient retrouvé et de se fait il devait rentrer à la « maison ». Le roux regarda par la fenêtre espérant pouvoir s'échapper de nouveau et alors qu'une idée naissait dans sa tête elle fut avorté par des coups frappés a la porte.

Midi sonna dans la cours de la Wammy's House, le blond traînait les pieds. Il avait reçu une convocation pour prendre le thé avec son très cher directeur. Il soupçonnait ce thé comme simple prétexte pour parler de son nouveau colocataire, même en sachant ça il n'en saisissait pas le sens. Normalement, c'est à son nouveau colocataire ou comme il se plaisait à l'appeler sa future victime à qui on annonçait la mauvaise nouvelle. Dans l'école tout le monde le connaissait pour être un véritable démon, pour être un sadique, il était connu pour son mauvais caractère mais cette fois c'était différent il le savait sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Il arriva dans les bâtiments administratifs et ralentit un peu plus le pas si ce n'était pas impossible. Alors qu'il arrivait au dernier tournant un hurlement féminin se fit entendre et avant même que le cri ne s'atténue une tornade orange contourna l'ange blond. Il se tourna pour apercevoir l'individu mais celui-ci avait déjà disparut dans un autre couloir. Faisant fit de sa torpeur il s'avança devant le bureau du proviseur où se tenait une jeune femme au bord de la crise de nerfs et un garçon cachant difficilement son fou rire.

- Que se passe t-il ?

- CE GOUJA M'A VOLÉ MON SOUTIEN GORGE !

Évaluant la jeune femme et surtout sa poitrine un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Pour ce qu'il contenait aussi.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer il entra dans le bureau sans plus de préavis.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Le roux observa sa nouvelle chambre. Il n'était pas content, Watari, son directeur lui avait confisqué ses jouets, seul lui rester ses millier de disquettes. Observant le coin de son colocataire il trouva un magnifique jou-jou tout à fait à son goût. Pianotant avec grâce sur les touches il entre simplement dans l'ordinateur, découvrant tous les secrets de son utilisateur. Il sourit victorieux de sa trouvaille. Jouant avec l'ordinateur le monde ne devint que pixel pour lui. Il était ainsi dans son monde, la où tout était limpide, où il n'était jamais seul, où jamais ses poignets n'étaient enchaînés. L'image se reflétait sur ses lunette orange faisant disparaître la couleur de ses yeux à tous.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Le blond ne comprenait plus rien, Watari était retourné. Il sortait du bureau du vieil homme qui lui avait parut préoccupé et surtout agité. En l'écoutant il avait comprit que si d'ordinaire il était la bête noir de Watari jamais il n'avait réussi à autant faire transpirer le vieil homme. Il l'avait écouté, ne disant rien, il entendit les mise en gardes contre ce nouveau venu. Pourquoi tant de mise en garde ? Et puis cette consigne idiote et pour le moins préoccupante : « Ne lui confie jamais ton ordinateur mon garçon… ». Pourquoi ? Il n'avait obtenu aucune information utile sur son nouveau compagnon. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il sentait que ce colocataire allait être celui de trop. Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd. Si au départ il n'y fit pas attention, le roux fini néanmoins par se tourner vers l'intrus. Il fut surprit par la beauté qui se présentait devant lui. Une magnifique créature créature au carré blond tombant avec légèreté sur ses fines épaules. Un visage de porcelaine se cachait sous se rideau dorés avec deux magnifique océans, des lèvres fines ajoutaient au charme de ce visage parfait. Il continua son examen sur le haut du corps, des bras fin et musclés et une poitrine trop plate à son goût, un ventre fin et une silhouette svelte. Le roux huma ses lèvres, les hanches fine de la créature l'attirait tout autant que ses longues jambes interminables. Mais ce qui le mettait à bout était la tenue tout en cuir de l'apparition.

- Je ne savais pas que les chambres étaient mixte.

La créature fronça les sourcils mais répondit d'une voix lente et où on percevait le dégoût.

- Elles ne le sont pas.

- Vraiment ? Et qui es tu alors ?

- Mello… Ton colocataire, mais c'est à moi de te poser cette question qui es tu, toi ?

- Tu es un homme !

Soudain Mello eut froid dans le dos. L'intrus dont il ignorait toujours le nom souriait, un sourire froid, un sourire calculateur, un sourire de malade, son sourire à lui. Ne bougeant toujours pas il vit l'homme se lever et s'approcher de lui d'un pas lent et calculé.

- Un gars ? Miellow.

Il minaudait et Mello ne bougeait pas. Une fois collé à lui, le geek roux porta sa main à ses parties intime.

- Ha oui, c'est petit mais c'est bien la.

N'y tenant plus Mello sortit son arme et colla le canon entre les deux yeux de roux.

- Qui es tu ?

- Matt mais je n'en suis pas sur il faudrait que je vérifie auprès du vieux.

- Tu n'es pas sur ?

- Es tu sado-maso ? Car à te voir tout en cuir je n'ai qu'une idée et c'est de t'attacher et de te prendre sans retenue. Tu es tout a fait à mon goût et…

Avant même que Mello tire, Matt avait dévié le tir de l'arme sans être effrayé . Mello vit Matt partir de nouveau vers son ordinateur. Entrant enfin dans sa chambre Mello digéra les information obtenu de Matt si c'était bien son nom. Il avait affaire à un fou !

- Tu n'as pas l'autorisation d'utiliser mon ordinateur.

- Théoriquement parlant non, je suis interdit de tous accès informatiques. Watari me dit dangereux mais ce qu'il ne sais pas c'est que j'avais tout prévue. Il me croit idiot. Il m'a confisqué mon jouet préféré, mais je me vengerai.

Allumant une nouvelle cigarette qu'il savoura à sa juste valeur Matt sourit ironiquement au blond. Puis sans aucune raison il se mit a rire. Mello l'observa l'arme toujours en main, il jeta un regard sur de grosse malle noires.

- Qu'est ce ?

- Mes petites bombes.

Mello en était dérouté.

- Dégage de là ! Sur ton lit !

Même si Mello doutait de se faire obéir il fut satisfait de le voir se lever pour se poser sur son lit. Le sourire sarcastique n'avait pas quitté les lèvres du geek. Le gardant toujours en joug Mello s'assit également sur son propre lit. Sortant de sa poche une tablette de chocolat il commença à faire craquer les morceaux entre ses dents. De son coté Matt sortit lui aussi quelque chose de sa poche mais lui ce fut une console de jeux, et sans plus d'attention pour le blond en cuir il commença à jouer. Très vite le bruit des carreaux qui claquait le titilla.

- Sais tu que tu sens la débauche à plein nez et que tu appelles à la luxure blondinette.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre alors que le canon de l'arme fumé. Matt n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, n'étant nullement apeuré par la balle qui lui était destiné, là à quelque millimètre de son visage logée dans le mur, la balle brillait.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais « blondinette »

Matt ria avec légèreté. Il allait finalement s'amuser.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dix huit heure, cela faisait six heures qu'ils étaient ainsi sans bouger. Matt jouant au jeux vidéo et Mello mangeant son chocolat, Matt allait craquer à la fin.

- Pourquoi surveilles-tu ce gars en blanc ?

- Je veux percer son mystère. Je veux savoir pourquoi il me bat.

Matt se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable, si Mello ne disait rien au départ s'en fut bientôt trop. Il allait répliquer quand le son cristallin de son rire se stoppa et quand Matt le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Doucement Mihael.

Mello se crispa à la prononciation de son vrai nom.

- Co…

- Comment ? C'est simple je n'ai pas eut a beaucoup chercher mais on se fiche du comment au final.

Le regard dur Matt fixa Mello.

- Vouloir être le premier pour être le prochain L est une idée ridicule, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parle. Tu ne sais pas ce que L fait.

Coupant court à toute discussion Matt quitta la pièce de son pas lent et flemmard.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Deux heure du matin, il était deux heures du matin et le geek ne dormait toujours pas. Pianotant sur les touches des trois ordinateur qu'il avait ramené. Mello l'avait vu partir et revenir avec un immense sourire et trois gros cartons qui cachaient le dernier cris en technologie. Et depuis Matt fumait clope sur clope devant leur écrans. La lumière que projetait les ordinateurs et aussi le bruit irritant de ses touches rendaient dingue Mello qui ne cherchait que le sommeil. Priant le seigneur de toute sa foi que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve il ferma les yeux.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Six heures, le réveil sonna de façon mélodieuse, mais pas pour le roux se fut trop fort et le saisissant il le lança sur le mur opposé, là où était collé le lit de Mello. Si le blond ne dit rien se fut pour la seule raison de son absence en ces lieux. Il était dans la salle de bain, une simple serviette serré ses reins. Depuis plus d'une heure il était enfermé dans la minuscule pièce d'eau, à tout faire pour être la perfection incarné. Il sourit satisfait de son allure, il commença enfin à passer ses habits de cuir sur sa peau blanche. Il resta encore de longues minutes à tout mettre au point avant de sortir de la pièce. Une fois dans sa chambre il aperçu réellement le bazar, les vêtement à terre, les fils qui courent partout et tous ses outils informatique, mais ce qui le perturba le plus était le geek endormit dans le lit près de la porte. Il n'était pas laid loin de là mais il n'avait pas non plus la beauté de Mello. Ce qui l'avait surprit en premier était la couleur de ses cheveux un roux unique, saisissant, puis son look décalé. Ses grosse lunettes orange qui cachaient les yeux de Matt, ses yeux dont il ignorait la couleur. Matt était plus petit que lui, chose facile Mello était grand. En le regardant Mello ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Matt était une créature étrange.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Matt était de nouveau entouré d'inconnu pour Mello. Très vite, avait remarqué le blond, le geek roux avait plu. Les filles lui tournaient autour, cherchant à toucher son cœur, essayant de se l'approprier, mais les filles n'étaient pas les seules, les gars aussi lui tournaient autour pour l'avoir en ami. Mello avait aussi observé qu'on s'arrachait le geek, il avait entendu les prix de ses services de son colocataire mais même élevés tous voulaient lui demander quelque chose. Et Matt souriait à cette population, ce sourire froid et calculateur que Mello lui avait déjà vu, un sourire charmeur et ironique, sarcastique. Mais même si Matt était demandé il suivait toujours Mello comme son ombre. Ils ne se parlaient pas, Mello l'ignorait en apparence, et le roux lui on ne savait ce qu'il pensait. Il le suivait c'était tout. On ne voyait plus Mello sans Matt et Matt sans Mello. Mello avait ainsi trouvé un nom à Matt, c'était devenu son chien galeux, son bâtard. Par moment Mello s'imaginait Matt avec un collier autour du cou et une laisse de cuir que lui tenait, à ces moments-là Matt, son ombre, s'approchait tout près de lui et dans un murmure provocateur il lui soufflait le mot « sadique ». C'est comme ça que Mello avait comprit que Matt devinait chacune de ses pensées. Le blond s'énervait, il s'agaçait car malgré leur différence de taille Matt le dominait toujours. Provocateur il l'était. Et pourtant Mello le trouvait patient, il restait souriant toute la journée, ne s'énervait jamais enfin presque. Matt fumait tout le temps, toute la journée, on ne le voyait que très rarement sans une cigarette à la bouche. Lorsque Matt n'avait pas cours avec Mello il l'attendait devant sa classe jouant à sa console et, ou fumant. Si par mégarde Matt ne suivait pas Mello, ce dernier ralentissait comme pour l'attendre mais si on le lui en parler il le niait. Mello avait été par contre surprit lors de leur premier cours avec L. Le roux, si imbuvable soit-il à la normal c'était dépassé, et L avait parut indifférent mais à la fin du cours ils avaient échangé quelques mots avant que Matt mette fin à toutes conversations avec un coup de poing dans le visage de L. Mello avait voulut intervenir mais le regard sombre et le sourire froid de Matt l'en avait empêché. Mello avait aussi remarqué que Matt dormait beaucoup mais peu en longueur, comme s'il avait peur de ne plus se réveiller, par contre son sommeil court était plus que profond. Mello l'avait testé un matin où remarquant le bordel de la chambre il avait énuméré tous les noms d'oiseau qu'il connaissait, hurlant sur le roux endormit et celui-ci n'avait pas bouger d'un cil. Mais il y avait un mystère qu'il ne ressoudait pas. Souvent Matt était puni, et à chaque fois c'était le directeur lui même ou L qui se chargeait de ses peines, jamais Mello lui n'avait eut à être puni pour ses délits et Matt lui l'était presque chaque jours. Et le geek avait l'air très amusé de ses sanctions, car son sourire infernal ne le quittait jamais. Et Mello était devenu spectateur de ce drôle de spectacle que lui présentait chaque jour Matt. Ils se parlaient peu, à quoi bon pener Mello, le geek ne parlait à personne et disparaissait plus que de raison. Mello commençait à avoir peur de ses pensée car à chaque fois elles revenaient à la même chose, à la même personne, Matt avait emprisonnait l'esprit de Mello et ce dernier ne voyait plus Near autant comme son ennemi.

Mello n'en pouvait plus. Matt avait recommencer et cette fois il avait dépassé les bornes, le blond ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi, il ne pouvait plus rentré dans sa chambre sans s'être assuré avant d'avoir son arme dans sa main, avant d'avoir prit le temps de respirer et surtout vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne.

**Flash back**

**_Mello était rentré tard d'une réunion avec les premiers de l'établissement. Il avait ainsi vu Watari convoqué L pour lui montré quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Si L avait toujours un visage impassible pour chacun, Mello avait appris à décrypter les petits signes, et il avait vu avec étonnement le visage de L changer, l'étonnement en premier vite suivi par de la confusion et enfin une colère. Mello avait vue le brun quitter la pièce accompagné de trois agent de sécurité, et le blond su que Matt était impliqué. Il avait continué la réunion jusqu'au retour de L ou alors ils furent congédier. Mello était alors rentré d'un pas lent dans ça chambre où Matt était assis à son bureau devant ses trois ordinateurs, une cigarette au bec. Le voir ainsi frustra le blond qui était sur que L était allé voir le geek et celui-ci agissait comme si de rien n'était. Il avait alors fait comme à son habitude et avait commencé à hurler sur le roux. Matt l'avait à peine regardé ne se retournant qu'une demi seconde avant de retourner devant ses écrans. Ne supportant pas cette affront Mello le retourna de force, utilisant toute ça hauteur pour le dominer. Et de nouveau Matt sourit, un sourire froid et calculateur, et comme au ralenti le roux se leva lentement, faisant fit de leur différence de taille il poussa le blond sur son lit et le plaqua a celui-ci. Se penchant alors jusqu'à se que ses lèvres effleure l'oreille du blond il prit une voix sensuel._**

**_- Tu vois si je voulais je pourrais te violer sans aucun problème blondinette. Tu ne vaux guère qu'une fille à tout le temps hurler et te plaindre. Mais à l'instant tu ne me fais aucunement bander alors je vais t'abandonner à ton triste sort._**

**_Sur ses mots remplient d'amour Matt quitta la pièce laissant un Mello hors de lui._**

**Fin du flash back**

Mello se trouvé devant la porte de Watari et entra sans frapper, il trouva le vieux directeur avec L.

- Je ne peux plus le supporter ! Faites le sortir de MA chambre. Si ça continue ainsi il y aura un mort et pas celui que vous pensez j'en suis sur !

- Allons, allons Mello calme toi et explique nous tout.

- Monsieur ! Je ne sais pas d'où vous le sortez mais c'est un vrai malade, il s'amuse à me toucher ! il va me violer à ce rythme. C'est un véritable malade.

L se mit à rire d'un rire unique et que l'on pourrai qualifier de fou, très vite Watari y alla lui aussi de son petit éclat de rire.

- Si c'est toi qui fait la demande ce sera toi qui devra déménagé Mello, et nous connaissons très bien Matt, L le connaît très bien car c'est L qui l'a mit en colère et quand Matt est en colère rien ne peut plus l'arrêter. L sait que Mello peu calmer Matt et que Matt peu être bon grâce à Mello.

- FOUTAISE !

Mello s'en alla d'un pas royal pour retrouver sa chambre vide. Il soupira d'aise de se savoir en sécurité et en profita pour fermé les yeux.

Mello regardait Matt travailler depuis plus d'une heure sur ses ordinateurs. Le blond était silencieux, mangeant du chocolat. Il attendait que le roux lui porte une minute d'attention et restait patient. Le téléphone sonna et Matt répondit aussitôt. Si au départ il ne dit rien il se tourna vers Mello un sourire calculateur sur les lèvres, il parla peu mais promit quelque chose. Il ne quitta pas le blond des yeux et alors un combat visuel débuta entre les deux colocataire.

- Que veux tu Mello ?

- Des réponse.

- Ha oui ? Et à quelles questions ?

- Je voudrais savoir ce que t'a fait L et aussi pourquoi tu es toujours derrière moi. Je veux savoir qui tu es.

Matt se mit a rire.

- Je te propose un jeux Melli-Mello.

- Lequel ?

- Très simple, tu dois te servir de ton imagination. Nous allons nous insulter et le premier qui donne deux fois la même insulte perd, cela te va-t-il

- Absolument.

Mello se mit a sourire a Matt et celui-ci lui rendait bien.

- Cretin

- Idiot

- Chien galeux

- Blondinette

- Salopard

…

- Gamine

- Connard

- Fillette

- Clebard

- Maso

- Enfoiré

- Sadique

- Chien galeux

- Haha j'ai gagné Mello !

Le blond le regarda, les dent serré, il venait de perdre à ce jeux stupide alors qu'il aurai du être le grand gagnant à toujours insulter quiconque. Il regarda le roux sourire, il ne dit rien, ils avaient tenu 3 heures, trois heures non stop à s'insulter. Durant trois heures l'enfoiré qu'était le geek l'avait traité de fille, et Mello voulait se venger.

A suivre...

* * *

Voila un bon début laisser de reviews pour la suite et si vous avez des idées pour la suite je suis preneur


End file.
